1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to light modulation devices that modulate light.
2. Description of the Related Art
Optical elements that change transmission, reflection, polarization, phase, intensity, and path of incident light have been used in various optical devices. Optical modulators used in optical systems have various structures for controlling these properties in a desired manner.
For example, anisotropic liquid crystals and microelectromechanical system (MEMS) structures, using fine mechanical movement to block light or control reflection elements, as well as other elements, have been widely used in typical optical modulators. However, operating response times of such optical modulators are slow and may reach more than several μs according to known methods of driving optical modulators.
It is desired to utilize nano-antennas that utilize surface plasmon resonance (SPR) phenomenon, which occurs in a boundary between a metallic layer and a dielectric layer, in conjunction with optical modulators.